


thousand surrounding

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, just silly, some mind fuckery abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Juyeon maybe sucks at this reassurance thing.





	thousand surrounding

Kevin is completely fine with Juyeon until he wakes up with a twin. Kevin, that is, not Juyeon. He's understandably freaked out, both of them are, but Juyeon goes, "Wow, this would be an awesome porno," as soon as he walks into Kevin's house, and Kevin thinks Juyeon maybe sucks at this reassurance thing.

They must make a face – and wow, they have the same expressions, is that ever strange – because Juyeon laughs and says, "It'll sort itself out, the same thing happened to this girl I know once. She and her boyfriend and herself all just had a bunch of sex and it went away."

"Which one of us is going to go away? And where?" The Other Kevin asks, and okay, now Kevin is freaking out for a different reason.

"Alright, okay, okay, you guys have got to calm down." There Juyeon's better at calming them down, because he sits down next to Kevin, between the two of them, and soothes a hand up and down each of their backs.

Kevin says, "Well, if it doesn't go away without having sex, I guess we're safe?"

"Yeah, if you ignore having a twin," the Other Kevin says, and hey, he's pretty good at that sarcastic thing.

Juyeon asks, "You could rock it?" sort of as a peace offering, and Kevin huffs and gets up to get dressed, because he has stuff to do at the studio today. Other Kevin gets dressed too, and it's a little awkward with both of them squeezed into the closet trying to get clothes at the same time. Juyeon's trying not to laugh again when they come out, but Kevin ignores him.

Thing is, by noon Kevin has pretty much decided that having a double is probably the worst curse in the world. It's not a twin; he's identical in every way. They have the same thoughts at the same time, and more often Kevin ventures to say something to him but he's already started the same sentence. Basically means he feels completely unoriginal. The only time it's good is when he sits down in front of his MIDI that afternoon to try to write lyrics and the other him has different ideas, can coax out one of the other songs floating around in his – their? – head than the one Kevin is working on. He criticizes well, too, so Kevin is grudgingly more productive in one afternoon than he has been in weeks.

It's right before dinner, and Kevin is starting to wonder what they'll do about going to find someone who'll sleep with twins so that one of them, he doesn't know that it'll matter who because they really are the same person, when Juyeon comes barging into the house. "You could knock," Other Kevin says, and thank you, seriously.

Juyeon tells both of them, "I asked Soyeon, the girl who I told you had it happen to her, and she said it was because she had some internal issue she needed to work out, that it wasn't the sex. So whatever you're conflicted about, probably just get over it and you'll be back to normal again."

He sounds kind of disappointed, and Kevin tells him, "You can...stay for dinner. You can pick a movie or something," to get him out of the room.

They watch him go and Other Kevin says, "We're kind of in love with him, huh."

"Yeah," Kevin sighs, long-suffering. "That crossed my mind too."

They're both quiet for a minute and Kevin thinks it's his turn, so he offers, "I wasn't sure until now, I mean, he teases everyone, but he really likes that there's two of us. Me."

"Yeah," Other Kevin says too, and, "After dinner? I'm really hungry."

They decide to wait until Juyeon finishes eating the takeout gimbap but he takes forever and they're both done and fidgeting when he asks, "What's wrong?"

Other Kevin takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Nothing," he lies, so Kevin bites his lip and admits, "We're in love with you and we really kind of want to go upstairs now."

Juyeon's eyes go about as wide as possible at Other Kevin, who's totally worthless and just goes bright red. Kevin knows he's blushing, too, but not that bad, no way, and he takes the first step and stands up. They make it up the stairs, Kevin leading Other Kevin leading Juyeon, but they get as far as his bedroom and he just stands there, frozen.

"Hey," says Juyeon, "We don’t have to do anything you don't want to," and he's still looking at and talking to Other Kevin.

"You know," Kevin starts, but Other Kevin turns and reaches out to him, and he looks down when their skin touches to see himself begin to flicker, like he's dipping in and out of reality. "Oh," he says, light-headed. "I thought I was the original."

Other Kevin shakes his head. "I was the one wearing the pajamas I put on last night," he points out, and Kevin nods, "Yeah. Can we, before I?"

Juyeon says gently, "Definitely."

But he and Other Kevin, Real Kevin, just sort of stare at each other, and Kevin finally turns to look at Juyeon. "I don't. We don't – we need you."

"You have a problem with self-expression," Juyeon tells Other Kevin, because Kevin knows now that he's here to say what the real Kevin couldn't all along.

Kevin says, "Help us," and Juyeon nods and says, "I think you should fuck him," to Other Kevin.

They both frown at him in confusion. Kevin would've thought – of course, they look the same, so maybe –

"I don't really want anyone else fucking you, not even." Juyeon shrugs at Other Kevin, and Kevin forces himself to say, "We don't, either," because he doesn't think Other Kevin can, yet.

Juyeon says, "You should probably get undressed, both of you," and while they go for their shirt buttons he asks, "Do you have lube, Kevin?"

"Not here," Other Kevin answers, but Kevin has to finish, "We do have it, in the bathroom."

Nodding at him, Juyeon goes to get it, and Kevin turns to look at himself. "I think you'll be okay," and Other Kevin twists their hands together, palm to palm, squeezing, and tells him, "We will be."

"Don't look at me," Kevin points out, can tell that he's definitely flushing scarlet now, "Technically you're the one who's so self-sacrificing," but it falls a little flat. Other Kevin leans forward and oh, kissing yourself? Must be underrated, because this is. Heady. A thousand feathers tickling skin. There's no awkward nose smushing or clacking teeth together, because they both go in and tilt their heads and lick and bite exactly as much as they need to.

Juyeon comes out, says, "Yeah, wow," all dreamy, and then, "Don't let me stop you, but all the way naked is a good idea," and they pull away to strip off jeans and underwear.

Kevin doesn't figure there's much point in being embarrassed when it's just him and Juyeon, plus he thinks he sees his feet and up to his wrists occasionally wavering too, so he crawls onto the bed a little awkwardly and bends his knees up, legs spread. Juyeon touches his knee gently and pushes at Other Kevin until he's kneeling on the bed between his legs. "As, as hot as that looks, I'm assuming it's your first time and it's really easier if you want to roll over," Juyeon gestures, "onto your stomach, you know."

Kevin shakes his head but Juyeon still looks dubious so he says, "I'm sure. I want to see you," and it's not like any extra aches will matter.

"Alright," Juyeon says, and leans back against the footboard. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Other Kevin finally admits, and he takes the lube from Juyeon.

They don't worry about foreplay, really, because Kevin tells them not to. He's flickering more, now, and he wants this much at least before he goes – wherever.

Other Kevin pushes a finger into him, slowly like Juyeon tells him, and Kevin keeps his breathing slow and tries not to wince at how gross the water-based lube feels. Two fingers are worse, because they kind of hurt too, but he looks over at Juyeon and he's jacking himself slowly, enough distraction for Kevin to settle into Other Kevin's motions and arch up against him when he pushes in. It's weird, really, hot, but Kevin isn't vain enough to find himself particularly attractive, so he closely watches Juyeon watch them, panting, and twists when he can't help squirming anymore. He comes quietly, like Other Kevin, just short sharp moans and falling tangled together. Juyeon reaches over between them where Kevin is still spread around Other Kevin's cock and they both make a noise halfway between protest and begging and Juyeon comes, hand tight on his cock and mouth open.

Juyeon pulls them both close to him, wrapping them up together sticky and warm, and Kevin doesn't bother fighting sleep because he doesn't want to be awake when he goes.

The confusing thing is, he wakes up again. Juyeon asks, "Kevin?" when he gets up to go stand in front of the mirror.

"We really were the same person," Kevin tells him, and Juyeon says, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kevin nods. "My ass is really sore," and he smiles blindingly at them both through the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
